dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Glenn Plummer
Glenn Plummer '''aka '''Glenn E. Plummer / Glen Plummer / Glenn Earl Plummer (born 18 August 1961) is an American actor, producer, director, and writer. In 2007, he played Jimmy Sensio, a blind voodoo priest and poisoner, on Showtime's series DEXTER. Appearances Season Two: * "It's Alive" Career Film His film credits include roles in When The Tables Turn (2020); A Woman's Worth (2018); City of Lies (2018); Charlie Charlie (2017); Gifted (2017); Pope (2017); 90 Minutes of the Fever (2016); Muslimah's Guide to Marriage (2016); The Sweet Life (2016); Teeth and Blood (2015); The Other Side (2014); Imperial Dreams (2014); Winnerz (2013); Scandalous (2012); Monsters in the Woods (2012); Showgirls 2: Penny's from Heaven (2011); Measure of Faith (2011 Video) Ca$h (2010); The Janky Promoters (2009); The Longshots (2008); Vegas Vampires (2007); It Ain't Easy (2006 Video); El Cortez (2006); VooDoo Curse: The Giddeh (2006); Saw II (2005); Brothers in Arms (2005); Go for Broke 2 (2005); Constellation (2005); Sugar Valentine (2004); Roscoe's House of Chicken n Waffles (2004 Video); The Day After Tomorrow (2004); If Love Hadn't Left Me Lonely (2004 Video); Gang of Roses (2003); Baadasssss! (2003); Road Kings (2003); Shade (2003); Go for Broke (2002); Poolhall Junkies (2002); The Salton Sea (2002); 100 Kilos (2001 Video); Deadly Rhapsody (2001); Knight Club (2001); MacArthur Park (2001); Rangers (2000 Video); Love Beat the Hell Outta Me (2000); Interceptor Force (1999); History Is Made at Night (1999); Thursday (1998); Heist (1998); Tear It Down (1997); One Night Stand (1997); Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997); Small Time (1996); The Substitute (1996); Up Close & Personal (1996); The Destiny of Marty Fine (1996); Beyond the Edge (1995); Showgirls (1995); Strange Days (1995); Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead (1995); Speed (1994); There's No Place Like Homegirl (1994); Dangerous Game (1993); Menace II Society (1993); Trespass (1992); South Central (1992); Frankie and Johnny (1991); Wedlock (1991); Pastime (1990); Downtown (1990); 84C MoPic (1989, voice); Funny Farm (1988); Colors (1988); and Who's That Girl (1987). TV Movies His TV movies include The Sanctuary (2019); Welcome to the Family (2015); Reversible Errors (2004); Ruby's Bucket of Blood (2001); Three Blind Mice (2001); Bad Cop, Bad Cop (1998); Pronto (1997); Convict Cowboy (1995); Terrorist on Trial: The United States vs. Salim Ajami (1988); Murderous Vision (1991); Heat Wave (1990); The Father Clements Story (1987); and Hands of a Stranger (1987). Shorts His shorts include The Turnaround (2019); Sins of a father (2019); Men of God (2017); Frank (2017); Home (2016); 10 Minutes (2014); Joshua's Soul (2009); Last Night with Angel (2003); A House Divided (1998); Psalms from the Underground (1996); and Hearts of Stone (1988). Television His TV credits include roles on Sangre Negra; Shameless; Greenleaf; Grown Folks; Family Time; Suits; Law & Order: Special Victims Unit; Battle Creek; Major Crimes; Scorpion; Southland; Cold Case; Sons of Anarchy; Raising the Bar; ER; Bones; Medical Investigation; The Dead Zone; The Corner (mini-series); The Hunger; Lawless; South Central; The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air; The Jamie Foxx Show; Dream On; Kung Fu: The Legend Continues; L.A. Law; Vietnam War Story; China Beach; Tour of Duty; Cop Rock; Equal Justice; Nasty Boys; The Women of Brewster Place; and Beauty and the Beast. Video Games * 2006: Scarface: The World Is Yours Personal Life Plummer was born in Richmond, California. He is divorced from DeMonica Santiago, and they have two children. Gallery Glenn Plummer1.jpg Glenn Plummer2.jpg Glenn Plummer3.jpg Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter